Bonfire Lies
by pandagirl9232
Summary: Amarante thought the world was a peaceful place, but the Band of Seven say other wise. As their two completely different worlds collide she is pushed out of her fantasy world and into the real world. M-rated cause I don't know what I'll write. BanXOC
1. Burning

_**My second fanfic! YAY! :inserthappilygaydancinghere:. I feel so happy writing....even though I suck at grammar and all that jazz. I need some criticism on my writing so I very much appreciate people reading and reviewing. If you would also like to be a beta reader for me just send me a PM. I will feel so happy if someone reviews this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I swear I have no idea where that manga draft came from. **_

…_**...I do WISH I owned Bankotsu....I would hide him in my closet...Just stating the facts here.**_

* * *

Amarante briskly walked out of her hut and into the clear sky day, breathing in the fine air. She smiled, thinking that nothing would ruin her small home village tucked into the mountain with a peaceful little stream next to it. This is home, this is beautiful,but a fragile existents it is.

Taking one step down into the meadow surrounding her cute little village, an ear piercing cry silences, and a explosion of sounds erupts.

Panicked she ran towards the the heart of the village. Villagers screamed and ran in chaos. They run and fall. Lying dead on the ground. Blood soaks the flowers and everything else in reach.

_RUN! RUN! _She tries but her legs won't move. She just stares at the bodies in a daze. Something grabs her by the waist and throws her motionless body over their shoulder. Another explosion. Fire scorches the meadow and the houses. Amarante wants to cry, but they never leave her eyes. It got harder to breath as the smoke from the fire surrounded them. She closes her eyes. '_Its just a dream' _she thinks to herself.

With a thud, her captor drops her to the ground. She opens her eyes to meet the distressed gaze of her childhood friend Daiki.

"Stay here. I'll bring back the other survivors. Ok?" he said looking at her then at the entrance to the hide out. He stared at her for a second and then jogged out of the room without waiting for an answer.

"....ok....." she whispers to nobody.

Many hours pass without his return. She was getting restless.

Finally after the moon appeared and vanished she couldn't hold in the urge to get out of the room. It got the best of her.

As she opened the door, gruesome smells filled her nose. She suppressed the uproar in her stomach. A rumble shakes the ground and she takes cover over by a partly burned down hut.

"Gersh."

"Looks like we killed everyone. Haaaaaaaaa. Now I can just relax."

"Gersh."

Amarante stole a glance around the hut. Six men total stood in front of the ruins. _Six men took out an entire village?_ Amarante thought it would have been impossible. As she stares at the six men a shiver climbs up her spine and a shadow forms in front of her.

"Well look at here. I found a little mouse." Quickly her gaze is directed to a man standing behind her. He smirked licking the metal claws on his hand. Wide eyed and horrified instinct kicks in to high gear propelling her up off the ground and out into the open. In front of the now seven men that took her village.

_**Sorry if its boring or anything....I'm just trying to see if my stories are crap or not. Sorry for all the mistakes that there might be. Also sorry that it's so short and that I don't really go into detail of what Amarante is like. I swear I will in the second chapter. This is more like the learning how to add step before the learning how to multiply step. You know?**_


	2. Panic Strucked

_**So yeah here's the next chapter. It longer than the first one by a lot. Hope you Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters besides Amarante and Daiki.**_

* * *

"Well look at what the cat dragged in. I thought you said you got everyone Jakotsu." The man with the giant sword says to the man with the purple markings under his eyes.

"I did, and of course out of all the people we did kill the one that gets away is a woman! Just my luck." The one called Jakotsu pouts after looking at her for just a second. A light-bulb seems to go off in Jakotsu's head, "Hey can I kill the wench?! PLEASE!!!!! I didn't get to have my fair share of hits because of the handsome guy that I saw on the way over." He smiles at the thought.

After hearing this Amarante stumbles backwards and scurries as fast as she can back on her feet. The man with the bandanna looks over at her and walks filling the space between them, "Where do you think your going?"

She starts to quickly walk backwards and steps on something. Daring to look down she sees the wide eyed motionless body of Daiki. Her breaking point snaps right there as she lets out a blood churning scream bringing her hand over her mouth.

"SHUT HER UP!!!!!!!" The man with the giant sword says with his hands over his ears.

A mix feeling of rage and sadness overwhelms her as her throat becomes sore and her head stops spinning. _He didn't do anything wrong. No one in the village did anything wrong to deserve this._ Her hands become fists and her teeth are clenched as the thought sinks in.

Amarante turns on her heels and runs straight for the man that was just yelling. She spins and kicks aiming for his head, but in a split second he instinctively grabs her ankle just before her foot made contact, and spins her onto her back. A crack in her ankle is followed by a burning knife stabbing pain.

She curls into a ball and holds her ankle as tears swell up her eyes. She holds back the screams welling up in her raw throat biting her lower lip instead.

"Brother Bankotsu did she hurt you?!" The man with the metal claws says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not even close to as much as I just hurt her." He says kneeling on his left knee getting his face over hers. Amarante bites down on her lip even harder, closes her eyes, and aims her foot by using his surrounding body heat as a guide. She puts as much force as her other foot can handle aiming right in between the legs. He blocks yet again with his right leg. Her eyes open to meet the devious smirk of the one man called Bankotsu.

"Aren't you the fighter? That was a dirty move you just made and could have hurt someone." He mocked.

She grew angrier but the pain in her ankle kept her anger in check as she winced when he "accidentally" hit it as he got up.

"The bitch! How dare she do that to you big brother." The largest of the seven men said eying her with intensity.

"Now can I kill her big brother?" Jakotsu whined.

He looked at her as if observing what she would do next. In the background a baby wailed and one of the men silenced it without thinking twice.

Her only choices were to either fight and have a bigger chance of dying than surviving or run and yet again have a higher chance of dying. Pretty shitty choices she had laid in front of her.

She slightly turned to her good side as a wave of heat shoots up her neck and everything goes numb. Her vision goes and her head empties leaving nothing behind.

When she finally awakes its cold, damp, and smells of mold and stone. Her eyes adjust to the darkness engulfing her. She can barely crawl with how her ankle is. Feeling around, she hits a rusty metal bar. A prison cell?

A rush of cold air bolts across her ear and she retracts her body in a sudden motion sending another sharp pain up through her leg.

Laughs erupt. " Looks like she's lost all of that fire in her." One says.

"Gersh."

"Don't frighten her too much or she might knee you in the balls."The voice sounded familiar to the largest of the men she remembered.

A bright objected is suddenly in her face. She winces at the bright light. A torch lights up the area to reveal all 7 men watching her like she was a animal on display.

"Alright, thats enough. In the morning we head up the mountain, got that?" Bankotsu questioned.

There was a chorus of yeses and six of the seven men left. Bankotsu stayed behind.

"From now on you're our prisoner, the Band of Seven's prisoner. Just because I sparred your life doesn't mean that I'll do it again, got that?" His gaze was piercing.

Amarante just stared at the ground not answering his question.

Bankotsu became frustrated and he reached out grabbing her by the collar of her clothing and pulled her to the metal bars of the cell, face to face with him. "I said, you got that?" His eyes were burning and his breath smelled. She nodded to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"Good. Then we should get along perfectly fine then." He smirked and casually walked away leaving her shivering, dirty, and alone as the mice crawled in and out of the cell.

_**Hope that gave a little more insight than the last chapter. I can kind of imagine what Aramante looks like but at the same time I can't. If you guys have any suggestion of what you see her looking like please do tell. Thanks for reading!**_

_**I don't know.....should I add a lemon or not.... I don't knowz. I know if I do I'll be blushing and might die from loss of blood from a constant nosebleed if I do one. GAWD this is so hard to decide!**_


	3. Thoughts of the Devious

_**Just a random question, but have any of you guys ever found it hard to write what you image in your head,and make it sound just as awesome as you picture it? Sorry for the random question; just curious as always. **_

_**Oh, and sorry if I don't write a lot of detail or just a lot in general. I just find it strenuous when I try to, and if I do I find that my writing just isn't the same.**_

_**I will also have a picture of Amarante up on my deviantart page soon. I just need to finish colouring.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha or Inuyasha itself.(---I wish) I only own the characters Amarante and Daiki.**_

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion as Amarante stared at the damp stone walls past the cell's bars. Sleep was out of the question, though soon she found herself dozing off; jolting awake every few minutes. After several hours of the same jolt wakening action she gave up trying to stay awake, and became blanketed by the comfortable black of her dreams.

Eyes gradually opening, ears perking up, nose sniffing, mouth yawning, and feeling like crap, Amarante awoke in a forest. The odd thing was that she, one; didn't know how she got here, two; wondered why she was starring at the ground, and three; also wondered why it smelled like dirt, sweat, and.....pheromones. She shivered lightly just thinking about it.

"For such a slim bodied girl, she's heavier than her appearance leads you to believe." Amarante finally realized what was happening. She was still a prisoner of the Band of Seven. '_Is he calling me fat?!' _Thinking back to the comment that one of the seven had just made. '_Jackass.' _

She thought about what her next move would be, let them know she was awake or pretend she was still asleep? The second choice seemed to be the best....until the idiot carrying her threw her onto his other shoulder and the rest of her breath rushed out of her followed by a moan of pain.

"Hey, sounds like the princess is awake." Amarante could tell that he was grinning, his voice said everything.

She was sure that the man carrying her was the same man that got her into this whole mess, .

"Well since your awake then I don't have to carry you anymore." Realization number two, her hands were bound by chains behind her.

As she came back to reality, she noticed that the ground was getting ever so closer to her face. Instinctively, she landed on her feet in a squatting position, when a familiar agonizing pain bolted from her ankle. Her reaction, scream in pain. The result from screaming....not so good.

"Damn it, Suikotsu!" Bankotsu walked over to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of rice. " Shut the hell up already!" Yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Bite me!" Volleying her reply back.

"I'll do worse than bite you!" He stopped and flipped her onto the side of a rock with surprising gentleness.

"Suikotsu, find out what is making her scream so damn much." Bankotsu rubbed his ears. _'Yeah, I hope you go deaf. Asshole.'_

came over but for some reason there was something totally different about him now. He almost looked like he cared for her health and well being unlike 5 seconds ago.

"Where is the pain, miss?" His eyes filled with worry and his voice vibrating with tenderness. She was hit lopsided with complete surprise.

"Um...my ankle..."She started to blush as he got some herbs from the side of the road and dressed her wound with gauze.

Bankotsu saw her cheeks burst out red and hmphed looking the other direction._ 'Woman are so easily swayed by the simplest of things.'_ And as he thought that, a devious idea erupted from the back of his mind.

After Suikotsu finished with making a brace for her ankle, he got up and said that she had a broken ankle and that'll take some time for it to heal. Also that she should refrain from walking and let one of the seven carry her.

Without a second thought Bankotsu answered an unasked question, who's going to carry the screaming bitch? "I'll carry her." He raised his hand as he said his and everyone looked at him in surprise. All seven of them, including Amarante, thought that he would be the last person to volunteer for this pain-in-the-ass job. "Ahh.....ok then...?...I was going to volunteer but if you want to big brother." Suikotsu said stunned.

Bankotsu slightly smirked walking over to her. Yet again picking her up as if she were nothing and throwing her over his shoulder. She was slightly pissed that the jackass of all jackasses just had to volunteer so willingly. She was no fool _'He's planning something and I'm not liking it a bit.'_ She pouted dealing with the fact that he had to carry her.

As they walked, Amarante tensed up every time they went over some kind of log or rock She would become tense from the landing as her skirt would slightly fly up causing a devious grin of sorts to cross his face.

"So why did you pathetically try to attack me back in the village?" She was somewhat startled of why he was curious about her own actions.

"Well who wouldn't, after seeing family and the people they grew up with bodies' lying strewed across the fields in which they played in as a child. Hhmm?" She wanted to see how he would react.

"Most people would have valued that little time and tried to have escaped instead of facing the conflict head first." He answered back

"Well I'm not that kind of person. I fight for what I think I should fight for. I never give up easily."

"So thats why you aimed fro my groin." He laughed.

"Its effective, no?"

"Indeed it is. Your smarter than you look." He still was laughing but a little less than before.

"And your not as dumb as you look either. I thought you were just muscle." She smirked at her own little joke.

"What are you implying?" He questioned. _'Just that, stupid'._

She hesitated saying what she was thinking, knowing how he would most likely react. She didn't want her other ankle broken, let alone anything else.

"Hhmm? Oh, nothing."she replied, "Hey, Bankotsu, where are you and your group going anyways?"

"Aren't you a curious little mouse." He answered with a slight smile-ish smirk, "We've been hired by the lord of this land for our talents, more than likely to help him fight his so called "cause". I don't really care why he's hired us, as long as he pays for our services and we get to kill."

"So you're assassins?" She questioned once more.

"Ha ha! Assassins don't travel in large groups and they blend in with their surroundings. My comrades and I are definitely not assassins." He answered as if everyone knew this. _'No shit Sherlock! Even a blind man could spot you, not including the 10 foot giant walking behind us and the three ton tank.' _Her thoughts amused her, but she must have unknowingly let out a small giggle that made Bankotsu clear his throat as if to indicate that she should explain herself. She ignored him completely.

* * *

Am I getting better? I hope so. Tell me how you liked this chapter. I really do appreciate those of you who read this! And so sorry for the long delay. Midterms are A-N-N-oying!


	4. A Waterfall's Secrets

_**I'm having a good writing day today. YAY! Anyways thats all I have to say...kukuku...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha or Inuyasha itself.(My initals are no where close to RT). I only own the characters Amarante and Daiki.**_

**Chapter 4**

After several hours of intense stomach pain (caused by Bankotsu's oddly shaped armor as well as the consistent change of terrain ) and constant teasing of eyes trying to look up her yukata from behind, the group of seven, plus captive, arrived at an explosively booming waterfall.

"Hey! What's that loud booming sound?" Amarante yelled at the top of her lungs, fearing that she already knew the answer. She tried to look over the back of Bankotsu's black silky hair and her own, but failed to do so as her shoulders cramped up from the odd position she had perched herself upon.

Bankotsu's strong voice rang through the loud rumbles, "Before we get to the lord's residents you should clean yourself up!" He yelled without trouble, unlike herself.

After he had said this she sniffed herself and a horrific smell entered her nose. She really did need a bath. Being in that cell for god knows how long more than likely caused this stomach grab of a smell. She probably just looked horrible in general. The idea of a bath wasn't so bad after she thought more into it.

"Fine! I'll take a bath! But not here! I don't want to be swept away by the under-toe of the crashing falls!" She thought her demands were very reasonable.

"Whatever pleases you, little mouse!" Bankotsu replied as one of his many smirks crawled from one corner to the other.

The group moved away from the waterfall and found one that was just on the other side not to far away from the first one. This waterfall was much quieter, hotter, and deeper. The shore of the waterfall was only about 3 feet with the water coming up to the ankles before a sudden straight drop of around 17 feet, and across it was only 21 feet or so. The water, crystal clear except for the areas where water crashed with water, creating a light, but humid misty cover. Lining the waterfall were rocks the shade of dark blues ranging and blending into a hue of a reddish pink.

When Bankotsu put her down she leaned against him with awe as she stared at this natural beauty.

"This is simply beautiful." She saw it as breathe taking in every way.

"Whatever." Bankotsu said emotionless. _'So easily wooed.' _He thought to himself.

Once the words hit her ears her small happy feeling completely vanished. "I would like to take my bath now," she felt heavy stares on her back and briefly thought back to what she had just said "Alone." Being bluntly emotionless.

"Sorry little mouse, but thats not going to happen. One of us is staying here to watch you so you don't run away, and that one of us is me. Got that?" Bankotsu said as they both stared each other down.

After his remark, there were five voices cursing and swearing under their breathes. The only thing that broke the intense stare down was when Jakotsu said in relief, "Fine with me as long as I don't have to." Casually strolling away.

"All six of you look for food and meet back here in 3 hours." Bankotsu ordered.

"Don't you think thats a little long to be out for, Big Brother?" Renkotsu cautiously questioned.

"Not if your searching for food it's not." he snapped back, glaring at him.

"...Ah...Yes...I guess your right Big Brother." Renkotsu said braking away from Bankotsu's glare flustered. The six walked away with nothing else to say. Amarante stared at the back of Bankotsu's head wondering the same question Renkotsu had asked, knowing that the answer Bankotsu had given him was clearly covered from head to toe with a cherry on top of bullshit.

Bankotsu waited until he couldn't hear his comrades' footsteps and the moving vegetation. Once he was sure they were gone he turned to face Amarante, "Well are you going to take your bath or what?" That smirk of his was starting to piss her off.

"On one condition. You look. You die. Got it?" Mocking him justly.

He walked assertively towards her getting up close to her face, "Is that a threat?" He whispered with pleasure resonating in his voice.

"No," She responded spinning on her heel and hopping with her good foot to the water's edge, and with her back facing him she turned her head slightly cocked and added, "That's a promise." She smirked at him for once and resumed her hopping to a rock where she undid Suikotsu's experienced dressing and make-shift cast. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bankotsu watching her. _'The perv. Men will be men.' _

She sighed and turned her head towards him,"Turn aroouunnd." twirling her index finger in a circle. He simply snickered and did as he was told. "And don't turn around until I tell you to, got that?" As she took off her yukata, she eyed Bankotsu with intensity to make sure he wasn't trying to sneak a peek. She folded up her yukata, laying it gently on the rock she had just been sitting on and bent down balancing on her good foot to grab a stick strong enough to support her while she hopped over to the water's edge. Once her foot was in the water she bent down carefully, making sure not to bend her bad ankle or hit it on the rock surface, and slipped into the deeper part of the serene waterfall. She sighed happily. The water was at a perfect temperature, not too hot that it would burn her skin, and not too body temperated where she wouldn't find any comfort. It was if a blanket had surrounded her from all sides and enveloped her in warmth.

With as much speed as her one leg could give her, she slowly but surely swam to the misty part of the waterfall.

"You can look!" She shouted trying to propel her voice over the crashing and tumbling of the waterfall.

"Well didn't you take the fun out of it all." Bankotsu disappointment slithered through his smirking mouth. "I can't see you when you're like that."

_'That's the point dumbass.'_ Amarante rolled her eyes just before diving into the water and then resurfacing.

She scrubbed her hair while trying to keep afloat above the water with her only good foot. It frustrated her every time she would use her bad foot and be punished with pain. It took her a good amount of time to finish scrubbing herself and was about to start swimming for fun, when a small ripple of water lightly tapped her. Her hearing heightened as she closed her eyes. Another small ripple hit her again. _'These ripples are definitely not from the waterfall. Someone or something is taking a swim.'_ She thought of different possible things it could be. A water demon, an imp, a water creature of some sort, but the last possibility was the most likely, Bankotsu. _' Damn perv.' _The ripples started to push more and more. Then, they stopped all together. Amarante looked frantically about. The seconds dragged on one by one.

All of a sudden two hands grasped her shoulders with unbreakable strength. There was a grimacing laughter from behind. "I've seemed to have caught a water nymph. Lucky me." The grip on her shoulders tightened and with it, the rest of her body. The hairs on the back on her neck rose. She had changed from a fish swimming to a statue made of cold empty stone in seconds. The hands spun her around to meet the face of her capturer._ 'I knew it!' _It was, to her disappointment and fear, Bankotsu.

"Let go of me!" Yelling and kicking with her good foot, trying to give him as much fuss as possible.

"Now now." Keeping a stead fast grip on her, "I thought water nymphs were peaceful creatures." His grin widening, "I'm not going to hurt you, so it would be in your best interest to stop squirming so much before you hurt yourself."

"Like hell I'll stop, you air headed, muscle bound, bimbo who can't do anything besides whack away at trees, people, and the empty sky!" She spat back still struggling to get away from his tightening grip.

"Ow. You know you could hurt someone's feelings saying something like that." He mocked in a hurt voice. "If that was supposed to hurt, you have a better chance with that bad foot of yours." Pulling her closer to him.

"You jackass!"

"Oh. Look who stepped it up. Try harder." He slithered out of his clenched teeth.

Adrenaline started to rush through her body, and to her surprise took the pain with it. Everything felt lighter and with this one chance, she propped both her feet on his upper abs, digging her nails into them, smirked, and said "Piss off." before back flipping away from Bankotsu's grip and pushing him under the crashing water.

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Schools finally done and I've got the summer to write some more of this story. I think i might have gone a little over board with the details in this one...Sorry about that as well. Its for good intentions though! But it doesn't make it much of a fast read. Oh well. On to the next chapter!


End file.
